Den
Den is one of the earliest known nations in Northern Cardia and is one of the few nations home to multiple races, those being the Fen, Fel and Fox. They were on of the first allies of Deneaux, and is also home to one of the first book's heroes, Akina Akin. Description The country of Den is made up mostly by a vast inner jungle and lighter forested regions in the North. To the West is Den Hall, in the centre sits Fel Hall, and in the East is Fox Hall. Each nation is made up of a large city that houses a Hall, their version of a capitol building, and smaller scattered settlements. The official capitol sat in Den before the events of Edafos: Divine Wind. Locations Den Hall Den Hall previously featured the capitol of Den, but after the nation broke apart to civil war, each nation converted their own Halls into Capitol buildings, creating their own separate nations. Den Hall is home to the Fen, a race of wolf-men capable of standing on their hind-legs. They are skilled craftsmen and builders, and in times of war are fearsome warriors due to their size and strength. Yellow-Mark Blunt-Claw was born here. Fel Hall Fel Hall sits deep within the central jungles of Den, making it a naturally defensive country. The inhabitants are known as the Fel, a race of cat-like humanoids. The Fel are natural warriors with incredible adaptability and flexibility in battle. Many Fel soldiers can use multiple weapon types proficiently for sudden battlefield use, making for skilled militia. They are one of the more feared races, due to their deadly jungle ambushes and guerilla warfare. Despite this, many are laid back and enjoy simple lives. Fox Hall Fox Hall is considered one of the more advanced nations, as they feature architecture, clothing and overall culture similar to that of Deneaux or other human settlements. The Fox are known as skilled and sometimes shrewd traders. In terms of military might, the Fox may not be as apparently fearsome as the Fen or Fel, but make up for it in their advanced technology and tactics. The Fox stand more upright than Fen and stand on their hind legs as well, but are on average shorter than the Fen and Fel. History Den was one of the earliest nations in Edafos, following only one Divine, that one being Kinigos. They were led to to shores of Northern Cardia by their Divine to meet the Deneauxmen who had recently come ashore. Despite not being able to fully communicate, the two sides formed an alliance and aided one another from then towards the onset of the 300 Years War. They fought alongside one another until the war ended, and both sides peacefully coexisted. Later, the country split into three nations and fell into civil war. This war went on for several years with little Deneauxic intervention. Soon enough things boiled over with the appearance of the Divine Toxotes, who destroyed Fel Hall and removed its Chief from power. The Fel Chief later returned Den and began a reunification effort, soon ending the civil war and then declared war on the Divine Toxotes himself. With his death peace was returned to the now unified Den. With the capture, subsequent escape and raid on the Deneauxic capitol by the Fel Chief Akina Akin, the war between the ancestral allies of Deneaux and Den began. Akina led as the Marshal of all the armies of Den and leader of diplomatic affairs and made her country a continental power to stand against the new threat of Deneauxic Imperialism. Notable Characters Akina Akin Kullskash Akin Illeth Akin Dasimay Akin Kinigos Toxotes Yellow-Mark Blunt-Claw Will ChenCategory:Places